


By The Seashore

by SparrowOfTheBlock101



Series: Days of December [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (THATS A LIE), Choi Yeong-Hui INVENTED ugly sweaters for her grandbrats, Gen, Holiday Care Package, Mercy? Tobio dont know her, Mud fights, Tobio doesnt want feelings thanks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparrowOfTheBlock101/pseuds/SparrowOfTheBlock101
Summary: Tobio gets a care package from his family overseas.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & His Family, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Series: Days of December [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038854
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	By The Seashore

**Author's Note:**

> carol/TIDINGS/parades
> 
> Groups of magpies are called tidings.

“Why’s it always my house?” Tobio grumbled, lagging behind his team as they headed to his house. He wasn’t really upset about it, but he wanted to make some kind of protest.

“Maa, Kageyama, you know you like having people over for dinner,” Sugawara teased, nudging him.

“So noisy,” he complained. He wasn’t used to enclosed places full of noise. Con of living alone. 

Sugawara seemed to understand. “I’ll make they’re quieter than usual,” he promised, eyes glinting, and Tobio knew he’d dish out punishment if needed.

“Un.”

They looked ahead when Hinata hollered. “Hey, Yamayama-kun, you have a package! It’s huuuge!”

The rest of the team hovering in his yard, he paused beside Sugawara. “That’s right,” he muttered. “It’s the end of November.”

At the size of a bulky boot box, he had to have someone else take his house key and open the door. Some of his friends piled into the living room and some put away the groceries picked up on the way home from weekend practice while he took his sneakers off, replacing them with slippers, and headed in after the living room group. Said group consisted of the more hyperactive members of the team and the managers.

Tanaka was quick to latch onto him, peering at the sender. “Isn’t that where you lived?” He asked, seeing the words.

“Pohang,” Tobio confirmed as he set the box on the coffee table by his laptop and put his bag by the entertainment stand. He looked at the box warily. “ _Please no gwamegi.”_

“What?” Hinata asked, but went ignored as Tobio set to opening the box, sitting down.

Relief went through him when he saw only food containers, drink cans, a wrapped clothing package, and a wrapped package with a star on it. The last package was something he had specifically asked for. "Hey, Yachi." 

She caught the lightly thrown package, visibly confused until her face lit up. "Is this-can I-" Yachi flailed it.

"Go ahead." He watched with some amusement as she sat down on the spot, Noya barely saving his foot from being sat on. His attention went back to the box, spotting a card squished between two container, and he pulled it out. Hinata and Noya loomed over his shoulders as he read the hangul.

"What's it say?" Noya inquired, lounging against him.

"It's from Yeong-hui halmeoni. She's just wishing me happy holidays from the Chois and that my imo is doing better," Tobio distractedly answered. "Tanaka-senpai, touch the sikhye and I will remove your fingers."

The wing spiker immediately pulled away. "Isn't that harsh?"

"No. That's merciful."

"May I look at the photo album?" Shimizu queried and he looked at her.

"Album?" Tobio repeated and watched her shift the clothing package to pull out an album and a DVD case.

"Movie?!" Hinata, Noya, and Tanaka cried in unison, gleeful.

Tobio gave Shimizu a nod as he took the case, gently opening it to reveal a disc used for home videos. He turned the TV on then moved to the laptop, turning that on. It was already connected to the TV-like usual-so all he had to do was put in the disc. The rest of the team filtered in as he clicked the play button.

Then he groaned, seeing the timestamp and the background. "Oh noooo...."

"What is it?" Sugawara asked as he sat beside the younger setter, attempting to uncover his face.

"Is that a baby King?" Tsukishima cut off any attempt that Tobio could make, Noya settling quickly on the setter's lap to prevent him from touching the laptop. Said setter could only groan and peek through spread fingers.

"Noona," he half said, half laughed.

It wasn't just eight year old Tobio zoomed in on screen, him standing like a statue as Miwa-newly sixteen and rocking a side shave (she was very rebellious back then, especially when considering her hair) left him and talked to Hyeon-ju and Ji-woo, their cousins. On screen Tobio gazed at them, the camera man shaking quietly as he bent over and began messing with the mudflat they were walking around on for clams. Then he straightened and reeled his arm back.

Narita gasped. "No. Kageyama, you didn't!"

"Miwa-noona started it," he muttered. "She said I had bad aim."

A faint scream left the TV as the mudball splattered the shaven part of her skull. Hyeon-ju was the one shrieking-he recalled she got mud on her face and that was _before_ Tobio aimed a mudball at her. Ji-woo had bolted once Miwa was hit, but Tobio had still gotten his legs. The camera man had to turn the camera off to save Tobio from their wrath.

The scene skipped to an even older video, three-year-old Tobio halfway off his aunt's fishing boat. His dad was shrieking and trying to grab him while his mom cackled from crab nets. Ji-eun, his aunt, had been the thump his dad out of his panic and crawl to grab Tobio as he slipped.

"Kageyama," Yamaguchi began then stopped, looking at him with wide eyes. "How are you still alive?"

"Spite," Tobio answered automatically. "People tried putting limits on me and I thought otherwise."

"That explains why you and Shoyo get along so well," Noya observed then squawked as he was jolted into Sugawara's lap.

"That's slander!" He barked, hearing an echo and scowled back at Hinata. "Stop it!"

Azumane grabbed Hinata while Sawamura forced Tobio to stay. "Really?" The captain sighed as they made faces at each other.

"What else was sent?" Ennoshita cut in.

Blue eyes immediately went back to the box. " _Sikhye_ , which is the Korean version of amazake. The largest container is a Christmas rice cake, the smallest is _hodu-gwaja_ which are like walnut cookies. _Hotteok_ , sweet filled pancakes made from flour, syrup, and nuts. _Yakgwa_ , honey cookies that are eaten during holidays and other special events. Then there's _kkul-tarae_. That's similar to cotton candy with the stringiness, but it has stuff like candied nuts or chocolate inside and it's made of honey." He motioned to Yachi. "I also asked for _hanji_ , Korean paper, so Yachi could try making lamps."

"What?" The girl looked up, startled.

"Just explaining," he replied and Yachi nodded, refocusing on the paper.

"What about that?" Sawamura motioned to the wrapped clothing item. 

Tobio felt a smirk come to his lips. "Yeong-hui halmeoni's personal gift." He straightened, tugging his school jacket off and throwing it towards his bag. Then he took the package and ripped the wrapping, already sniggering at the maroon shade. Pulling it from the package, he smoothed out the front and covered his mouth to laugh. It was either laugh or cry, really, and he'd rather laugh. Kazuyo would have loved the sweater.

Centered in maroon was a white eagle with a candy can in its beak and a taloned foot on a gingerbread man. It's wings were spread, smacking a reindeer and an elf in their faces, and at the top it read **_CAW_** in English. He immediately put it on. Large and comforting, with the faint smell of sea salt-it was like she had sent a piece of Pohang to him. His eyes drifted to the screen.

And she had. All of them had.

(He would send them their own things back, his crochet toys and the desserts only Japan could make. He would hunt down videos of his games just like Hyeon-ju would do for her skating performances and Ji-woo his prototype computer games. It was their own tradition)

"Thank gods they didn't send gwamegi," he murmured.

"Gwamegi?" Noya repeated, looking at him. "You said that earlier, didn't you? What is it?"

"Dried fish, a specialty in Pohang. Last time they sent it, it got over all the containers and made the treats smell like fish. Which reminds me..." Standing he left the living room-ooh, the sweater had paws! Nice-, and jogged up to his bedroom. Stepping in to grab a certain box, he headed back down. "I forgot I had these for you."

"These aren't crows," Kinoshita noticed, accepting his and oohing over the jersey that matched his.

Tobio rubbed the back of his head, looking at the TV screen. Ten-year-old him had just dunked his sister in a pool and was fleeing to tackle Ji-woo. "Before I was a crow or a part of Kitadai or even a Little Falcon, I was a magpie. It used to be mom's mascot and... I wanted to do that instead of crows. This time anyway."

He yelped in surprise as Hinata tackled him, hugging him. "Kageyama-kun!" He wailed and Tobio felt his hackles rises.

"O-oi!"

Nothing more left him as Yach tackled his other side-when did she start paying attention?!-and Noya practically tackled them to the ground. "Group hug!" The libero hollered. 

Tobio tried protesting, a gooey warm feeling rising in him, but they were all huddling around him, even Tsukishima and Shimizu. Pushing his face into ginger hair, he tried to shove down the tears in his eyes, but he was sure Hinata felt them anyway.

(He wasn't just in a tiding or a bazaar-he was in a murder and he was very very very fortunate to be a part of it)


End file.
